


Oblivion

by Giggles1303



Series: Gravity Falls: Oblivion [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged up characters, Angst, BillDip, Fluff and Angst, M/M, coma warning?, dipper in his 20's, dipper like 20, um i dont know what else to put
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giggles1303/pseuds/Giggles1303
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been almost two months since the accident. Word spread around quickly in the small town of Gravity Falls, and this had been no exception. One young man in particular was very apprehensive about the accident, because he was the one who caused it.</p>
<p>"No one knows, dont tell a soul. If you tell one, your love is done."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my very first fanfic! I would really love it if you comment on it. And point out any mistakes in the story! Thanks! I would like to thank for the people in Ele chat for helping me get more ideas for this, and helping me edit it! Thank you!! *Hugs* I know it short, but I'll try to make them longer as the chapters go on! And the chapters will probably be edited a lot over the time being. A huge thank you to Persniketty and BlueberryCherry for helping me with this!! *HUGS BOTH OF YOU*
> 
> Here's the cover of it! http://ask-giggles1303.tumblr.com/post/131383672874/heres-my-cover-for-my-fanfic-oblivion-chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words 425. Thank for my friend for helping me edit the chapter!

_[  
](http://ask-giggles1303.tumblr.com/post/131383672874/heres-my-cover-for-my-fanfic-oblivion-chapter)_

Chapter One 

 

_ The sunset was just above the trees. Bill held Dipper’s hand. _

 

_ “You know, the only thing about being immortal… Is that you get to see sunsets like this forever and ever…” Bill whispered while leaning his head on Dipper's shoulder. _

 

_ Dipper smiled. “Shall I compare thee to an autumn’s sunset?” Bill whispered in Dipper’s ear. _

 

_ Dipper chuckled, the sound of crickets filled the forest. The smell of freshly fallen leaves filled the autumn forest, with a small mixture of damp wood. _

 

_ Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper shoulder. The sun had just fallen behind the trees. _

 

_ Bill glanced at the other beside him, though he didn’t turn his head completely. The fading rays illuminated the others dark curls, making them shine like silk, his eyes like fading embers. If only he could tell the other. _

 

_ The sky had gotten dark, stars twinkling with in minutes, lighting up the already darkened sky above them. Dipper stared at the Big Dipper, while Bill looked for the Little Dipper. The wind blew softly against their hair, the branches swaying within the soft wind. Dipper glanced over to see Bill slowly dazing off. _

 

_ “I guess we should head back to the Shack,” Dipper whispered while picking Bill up. _

 

_ The walk back to the shack was a slow and peaceful one. The forest was a symphony of sounds filled with the cricket chirps and croaks of frogs. The shack was just up ahead. _

 

_ The porch light was lit, swaying along the wind. Dipper walked onto the porch, placing Bill onto a rocking chair. Dipper took out his keys and quietly unlocked the door, walking inside. _

 

_ Carrying Bill up the stairs and into the attic, Dipper placed Bill onto his bed before sitting down. Dipper took off his hat and navy blue jacket, throwing them across the room. Bill tossed and turn in his sleep, his back facing Dipper. _

 

_ Bill smiled as the smell of pine needles still hadn't faded away from the wind. The room filled with the smell of the forest. Dipper stood up walking into the bathroom, taking off his pants and in sweatpants. _

 

_ Dipper turned off the lights and got into bed with Bill. He wrapped his arms around Bill's waist, before mumbling “Night Bill.” _

 


	2. Chapter Two: Visiting The Weakened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to know how Dipper got into his coma ;) And we learn that Bill can speak German! :D
> 
> Words count 755

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for BipperPines and Ketty (as well as everyone else) in ele chat to help me proof-read it and edit it! Thank you! *Glomps* Here's my cover for the fanfic!
> 
> http://ask-giggles1303.tumblr.com/post/131383672874/heres-my-cover-for-my-fanfic-oblivion-chapter

 

 

Chapter Two: Visiting The Weakened

 

 

Bill parked his car and got out, grey clouds rolling in from the East. The sound of the wind echoed through the hospital’s guest parking lot. He sighed, opening the trunk to get out a neatly wrapped, blue gift basket containing mystery books and chocolate covered pretzels.   A small yellow bow was placed on a few of the pretzels. This was the third time this week. It’s been over almost two months since the accident. Bill closed his eyes, the memory rushing back into his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Dipper! Look out!” Dipper turned, his eyes widened._

 

_“Dipper don’t stand there like a deer in headlights! Move!”_

 

_Bill yelled. He could only hold off the monster for so long with no power. Dipper stood there in shock. Bill turned his head back to the monster before them. His heart beat faster, Bill knew Dipper couldn’t defend himself._

 

_“ Damn it! Dipper run! Please!”_

 

_Dipper snapped out of it, “I’m not leaving without you Bill! If you die...Then we die together!”_

 

_Bill punched the monster in the face before staring back at the other, “Dipper please! Just go! I’ll be okay!”_

 

_Dipper shook his head, “No!”  He bit his bottom lip. The monster growled at Bill, slashing at him._

 

_The monster’s eyes glowed red, locked onto Bill._

 

_“ Dipper...Just go get help. I’ll be right behind you, okay?” Bill breathing was increasing fast now._

 

_His eyes scanned the monster, trying to find its weakness.  Dipper watched, his mind racing._

 

_The monster growled, rushing forward. The monster body slammed into Bill, forcing him to fall._

 

_Dipper chest grew tight as the monster came near._

 

_“Bill? It would be a good time to get up, like now! Bill!” Bill eyes snapped opened._

 

_He quickly stood up,  “Dipper!”_

 

_His legs had a mind of its own, they dashed over to Dipper. Bill could hear his heart pounding.  The monster was close, Dipper’s eyes grew wide. Bill ran as fast as his legs could. The monster slowly came to a stop in front of Dipper, leaning down sniffing Dipper hair._

 

_Dipper stood still, scared to even breath.  The monsters red eyes grew wide, narrowing. Dipper watched in horror as the monster raised his claw.  His eyes shut closed, preparing himself for the impact. Bill watched in horror as his one and only was clawed down._

 

_“DIPPER!!!”_

 

_Dipper fell back, his ears and head spinning. Dipper slowly opened his eyes, something bright blue was glowing in front of him. Bill screamed out Dippers name. His eyes turned into a bright red, Bill tackled the monster off of Dipper.  He glanced at Dipper, fear grew in his chest.  Dipper wasn’t moving._

_“No, not yet. Dipper you are not going to die on me yet.”_

 

_The monster growled, trying to push itself up. Bill focused his attention back to the monster._

 

_“You won’t be getting up for a long time.”_

 

_Bill hissed in the monster’s ear. He snapped his fingers, a loud crack was heard from inside the monster. The beast yelped in pain before silents. Bill huffed, taking down a monster twice his size would have never been hard in the mindscape._

 

_Bill got off the monster, rushing over to Dipper. His eyes scanned for any kind of injury, nothing but a few small scratches could be seen. He sighed with relief, his hands light to a bright blue._

 

_Bill closed his eyes, "Heile die Seele, damit du leben kannst"_

 

_The light formed around Bill and Dipper, forming the Cipher wheel. The signs each started to glow blue light, all crawling into Dipper body. Dipper shined a soft blue, his scratches slowly faded away. Bill eyes slowly opened, blue slowly fading away. He only had to use this spell once in this lifetime, he only used it to protect those he loved._

 

_Bill picked up Dipper, running while trying to get to the car._

 

_“Dipper come on, wake up. Damn it. “ Bill hissed, using magic when he wasn’t in the mindscape took a toll on his human body.  “Dipper you gotta lay off the junk food, you’re heavier than your sister.”_

 

_Bill mumbled. The sky was getting dark, Bill looks around. Trying to remember where they had parked.   Something was off about Dipper, a sinking feeling twisted its way into Bill stomach._

 

_Looking around  frantically, trying to remember every small detail of the car to help him, from the headlights, to the small dent on the passenger side.   Bill glanced around, the car had to be close._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What bill says is this "The healing of the soul, so that you can live with." P.s I used a free translation site for it, so I'm not sure if it's 100% correct. And I would love it if you corrected me in the comments if its wrong :3


	3. Chapter Three: Tea Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear is the worst thing to a lover.
> 
> Word count 2,481

Chapter Three:

 

 

_ Bill looked around.  He could feel Dipper starting to slowly go cold, which was strange. Dipper heart was still beating, so why would he be becoming cold? The sinking feeling in Bill’s stomach slowly became stronger as the night formed.  The shadows leaned in, closing in on Bill. _

 

_ “Daeva, come out here you little bastard.  I know you’re there, so why don’t you show yourself? The human’s knocked out anyway.”  The shadows forming near Bill stopped, a tall older looking man stepped out. Shadows covered half of his face, his eyes shone a dark brown color.   The moon starting to rise, showing the rest of the demon face. Daeva’s face was long and pale. His hair was a short, wavy bright blue pixie cut. A scar was placed on his left eye, running down the side of his face, and ending at his jaw line. A smirk curled into his face. _

 

_ “You know Bill, if you just told the poor thing, this wouldn’t have happened.” Bill gripped onto Dipper, glaring at the ground. “You know what would happen if I do...Why are you even here anyway? Shouldn’t you be destroying someone else's love story?” Bill snapped.   _

 

_ Daeva rolled his eyes, “You know the rules Cipher, why do you spend time with these stupid weaklings anyway? I thought you liked to see them in pain and terror. What happened to the Cipher I knew?” Daeva asked while walking around Bill. “I’ve changed, Daeva. I grew up, it looks like you haven’t.” Bill shot a glare at him.   _

 

_ “Aw. come on Cipher. You used to be so much fun to hang out with. What happened?” _

 

_ “As I stated before, I grew up. You know Daeva, you can learn a few things after being trapped in a mortal body for over a thousand years. Things change and so do people. Look’s like you’ll never change….Now if you would move, I need to get away from you,” Bill hissed, eyes glancing up. Daeva moved out of the way from the shadows. _

 

_ “You know the rules Bill. You can’t keep it a secret forever. He’s going to find out one day….You know what will happen to him if you tell him.”  Bill sighed as he saw the car ahead. Quickly rushing to the car, opening the passenger side. _

 

_ Placing Dipper inside, carefully. Bill slipped in the driver side, turning on the car.  Speeding along the dirt roads of the forest. Bill had memorized the forest by now. He knew how to get to the nearest hospital in seconds flat. Daeva watched them speed away, smirking. _

 

_ “Bill you stupid demon. He’ll find out someday….And when he does...I’ll be there to destroy him.” Shadows formed around Daeva, melting him into the ground.  The sound of tires screeching were heard from inside the hospital rooms. Bill parked the car, grabbing Dipper. _

 

_ Rushing inside, “Help! Please! M-My friend, we got attacked by something. He wasn’t badly hurt but he’s not waking up.” Nurses and doctors gathered around him, taking Dipper. “Sir, when did this happen?” A nurse with heavy eye shadow asked Bill. The nurse had wavy long strawberry hair, stopping at her shoulders. She looked like she was around 5”6. _

__

_ Bill watched Dipper nervously, “It happened like an hour ago. We were lost in the forest, I tried to fight off the monster. I was able to chase the monster away. But Dipper Pines got hit by it, he must have fallen and hit his head.  I tried my best to clean any wounds he had. Please, try to help him….Please…”   _

__

_ The doctors glanced at each other.  Bill eye’s glanced quickly between the doctors and nurses. He knew that this medical bill was going to cost a fortune. Bill didn’t care about money, bills, nothing. _

 

_ He cared about nothing else but Dipper safety. That was the only thing Bill cared about. “What’s your name son?” _

_ “My name is Bill Cipher. I’m a friend of his.” _

 

_ The doctors and nurses placed Dipper onto a stretcher. Bill gripped to the side of the stretcher, staring at his loved one. Nurse and doctors worked their way into an intensive care unit area of the hospital.   _

 

_ The nurse from before grabbed Bill by the arm, pulling him aside from the stretcher. “ I’m sorry Bill. But you can’t go any  further. “ _

 

_ Bill stared at Dipper being wheeled away, doors closing behind him. Bill stared at Dipper, before turned to look at the nurse. A million of questions were racing through Bill’s mind. _

 

_ “Where are they taking him?” Bill asked in a panic.  “They’re taking him to the intensive care unit. The doctors are going to run a few test on him, to see what the problem is. Everything going to be alright, okay?” The nurse assured him. Bill glanced back at the door, his heart pounding. _

 

_ “What if he’s really hurt? Oh god, please be okay.” Bill’s mind scrambling, trying to find answers, ways, trying to process what happened. _

 

_ “Bill, let’s go to the waiting rooms okay? If Dipper has any family members, it’s a requirement to call them. Tell them what’s going on, where are you now.” The nurse lead Bill into the waiting room, the room was almost empty. _

 

_ A small tv was in the corner in the room hanging off the wall. Books and magazines were stacked in the middle of the coffee table. Chairs and couches leaned against the walls. The walls were painted a bright mint green. Phone booths were placed in the corner of the room, a glass wall separating the booths.  People were seated, hands on their faces, anxious looks upon them. _

 

_ Others  paced around the room, mumbling things under their breath, twiddling their thumbs. _

 

_ “What’s your name anyway?” Bill asked turning to the nurse. The nurse smiled and replied, “My name is Emily.” Bill nodded his head, “Well, thanks for the help Emily.” _

 

_ Bill walked over to the phone boost and payed. His finger hovered  the dials. Bill wasn’t sure who to call first. If he called Ford or Stan, they were sure to flip out at him. Blaming him probably.   _

 

_ After about five minutes of thinking, he finally decided to call Mabel.  Surely Pine Tree’s sister would understand the situation better than Ford or Stan. Mabel had known about their relationship ever since it started. _

 

_ Punching in the numbers, he called her. He bite his lip, listening to her ringtone as “Don’t Start Unbelieving” played. Bill held his breath, “Come on Shooting Star. Pick up.” Bill thought. Finally after what felt like eternity, Bill heard a cheerful voice answer. _

 

_ “Hello?” Bill sighed in relief, “Hey, Mabel? Its Bill.” A gasp of delight was heard, “Bill! How are you?” Bill smiled a little. _

 

_ “I’m fine, but I need to tell you something.” Bill could hear some shuffling in the background before Mabel voice was heard. “What do ya need to tell me?” _

 

_ Bill felt a lump in his throat, his mouth going dry, “It’s about Dipper… He’s in the hospital...There’s been an accident when monster hunting…” He could hear Mabel stopping whatever she was doing. _

 

_ “Is he going to be all right?” Bill hesitated to answer her question, he didn’t know the answer himself. “ I’m not sure mabel… They just took him to the intensive care unit. He got hit by the monster and tripped or something. I know he hit his head.” Mabel bit her bottom lip, it’s been years since Dipper had been to the hospital for something so serious. _

 

_ “I’ll be over there in ten minutes. Don’t leave him, Bill.” Mabel said, rushing around her apartment.  Bill sighed, “Visiting hours almost over Mabel, you don’t have enough time.” _

 

_ Mabel huffed, “Not if I speed, run through every stoplight in town. I’m coming over whether you like or not, bill. He’s my brother, I have too.“ With that Mabel clicked off her phone and rushed out the door. _

 

_ Bill sighed, standing up from the phone boost. “I forgot that Mabel was persistent.” Bill thought. He glanced at the clock, nine thirty. Bill blinked in surprise, he hadn’t realized it gotten so late already. Panicking about your love ones makes time seem to go incredibly fast. He walked over to the chair in the corner of the room, he need something to get his mind off of Dipper for now. _

 

_ He glanced at the door, he could sense Mabel’s positive energy from over half a mile.  The doors burst open, Mabel came running in. “Bill!”  Her eyes went wide, rushing over to him. Anxiety was chewing away at her. _

 

_ “Is there any news?” Bill shook his head, “No, nothing yet.“Mabel sat down next to Bill, holding his hand.  Mabel bit her bottom lip, trying to think of a way to calm them both down. “At least we know he’s safe? And that he’s being taken care of,” Mabel whispered. _

 

_ Mabel leaned her head on Bill’s shoulder. Most of people had gotten up and left now, it was getting close to ten. Mabel and Bill sat there in silence, waiting. The doctor who wheeled Dipper in came through the doors. _

 

_ “Uh. Bill Cipher?” BIll and Mabel jumped up, the doctor walked over to them. He stared that them through his glasses, “I’m Doctor Phillips.” Phillips reached his hand out to shake Bill and Mabel’s hands. _

 

_ They shook hands, “What’s wrong with him?” Bill blurted out. The doctor frowned a little, “He seems to be in a coma. We’re not sure when he’ll wake up. And what happens when he does.. He seems unresponsive to all of the challenges we did. I’m sorry.” The doctor gave them one last look before walking back behind the doors. _

 

_ Bill and Mabel stood there in shock, Bill stared at nothing. His mind racing, his legs were shaking, he was breathing rapidly. Mabel blinked the tears away. She guided bill to a chair. Bill sat there shaking with Mabel’s arms around him, trying to comfort him.  Mabel was rubbing his back, trying to think of something to say. With nothing could come out.  Tears leaked from Bill eyes, stinging his eyes. He start to hyperventilate, tears landing on his pants. _

 

_ “This is all my fault. Oh, god. I’m the reason why he’s here, Mabel.” Bill choked. Mabel frowned, “No it’s not. You tried your best to protect him, Bill. I'm grateful for that,” Mabel whispered. Emily slowly walked over to them. _

 

_ “Bill, visiting hours are over now….I’m afraid you and your friend are going to have to leave,” she spoke softly. Mabel stared at her before tugging on Bill’s hand. _

 

_ “Come on, I’ll drive you home. You can stay at my place.” Bill stood up. Gripping Mabel’s hand. Together they walked out of the hospital. Mabel unlocked the car, climbing in. Bill turned looking at the hospital one last time. _

 

_ He turned to Mabel and said, “I’ll follow you home. I can drive.” Mabel nodded and started her car. Bill walked slowly over to his car. Getting inside, he followed Mabel.    _

 

_ Bill parked his car outside Mabel apartment, following her inside. Mabel apartment was filled with brightly colored furniture. Plants hanging from the ceiling and trailing all the way down to the floor.  Her kitchen could be seen the moment you walked into the living room. Paint brushes and canvas laid all over the place. If you turned to the left, you could see a bathroom and a door to the bedroom. _

 

_ Bill followed Mabel into the kitchen, sitting down at the dining table. Staring at the table cloth. _

 

_ Mabel, closed her eyes before asking, “Would you like anything to drink, Bill? It helps calm down the nerves....” Bill shook his head, “Tea please, with milk and sugar.” Mabel softly smiled before getting out two mugs. She placed a tea pot onto the stove. Leaning against the counter.  A long silent went on, before the teapot steaming broke it. Mabel poured the hot water into the mugs. The water turning a dark black color, she poured cream into it, then add two spoonfuls of sugar to it. _

 

_ Mixing it together with a small spoon. Mabel carefully took the two mugs over to bill, placing one down in front of him. She sat across from him. They both waited until the tea cooled, sipping it.  The clock ticking bounced off the peaceful apartment. Mabel looked down at her tea, thinking of a start to a conversation. _

 

_ “So, how your life going so far bill? “ She whispered.  Bill stared at his tea, saying nothing. He hardly touch his tea, only drinking it every now and then. Mabel glanced at the clock, eleven fifty. _

 

_ “Hey, it’s pretty late….You’re welcome to stay over. “ Bill slowly nodded his head. Mabel gave a soft smile, “I’ll pull out the couch for you.” She stood up, taking her mug to the sink. Bill stared at his drink, tears on the corners of his eyes.  _

__

_ Bill slowly drank the rest of his tea, placing it in the sink. Mabel shuffled around in her room, picking out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt for bill. She placed them beside Bill. Bill took them, looking at her before whispering. _

 

_ “Thank you….For everything.” Mabel smiled, “Anything for a friend.” She walked out of the living room and into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. _

 

_ Bill dragged himself into the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red from crying. He snuffled as he got changed, placing his clothes next to him on the toilet. _

 

_ Bill walked out to see his bed all set  up, with a black cat stuff animal next to a pillow with a note. Bill picked up the note with the stuff animal and opened it. _

 

_ “Hey Bill, I thought you would maybe want a cuddly companion. So I’m letting you borrow Mr. Snuggles for tonight. Sleep well, Mabel.” _

 

_ Bill felt the corner of his lips form into a soft smile. Mabel had always been one to care for friends and family. Bill on into bed and shut off the lights, he knew he was going to have a hard time sleeping. _

 

_ And he did, he woke up in the middle of the night, hugging Mr. snuggles.  Burring his face into it, softly crying. The guilt, fear, anger, anxiety were eating him alive. _

 

_ Four in the morning, Bill finally passed out. _

 

_ Mabel had gotten up early that morning, eight forty. She walked out into the living room, smiling sadly. She could tell Bill had a rough night, sheets were thrown off of the couch, pillows scattered all over the place. _

 

_ Bill was sleeping, cuddling into Mr. Snuggles for dear life.  His eye’s were stained red. Mabel walked into the bathroom, her eyes were puffy, slightly pink. Her patted her face, staring at herself in the mirror. _

 

_ “Come on Mabel, Bill and Dipper need you.” _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to get out of my writer block to finish chapter tree. But six hours later, here it is!


	4. Chapter Four- A Day Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is going to have to get used to living alone for a while.

 

                                                                                     Chapter Four: 

  
  


_ Mabel walked out of the bathroom, combing her hair. Walking into the kitchen, getting out bowls and mugs.  Pots and pans hung over the stove, Mabel turned the stove on lowest. She planned on making Bill some pancakes, with a special touch.   _

 

_ Cinnamon pancakes with a touch of chocolate shaving, whip cream, and a strawberry cut into a heart. She got the ingredients set out, placing them on the counter.  Mabel reached into the cabins, pulling out a sparked glittered cookbook.  She flipped through the book, looking for the recipe.   _

 

_ “Forty-four, forty-five… fifty!” Grinning, she got to work.   _

 

* * *

  
  


_ Bill eye’s fluttered, the smell of warm cinnamon pastry exploded into his nose.   Groaning he sat up.  Mabel was humming “Die Young” by Ke$ha,  swinging her hips, dancing around the kitchen.  Bill turned to mabel, with a blank expression on his face. _

 

_ “Good to see you up!” Mabel chirped, pouring the pancake batter onto the greasy pan.   _

 

_ “ Mhm.” Bill mumbled, walking over to Mabel. Taking a seat at the counter, looking around. _

 

_  “So, whatcha making?” Bill asked while looking at the ingredients scattered around the counter.   _

 

_ Mabel flipped a pancake, turning her head. “ _ _ It’s a surprise, I figured since you weren’t in the best mood. I would surprise you with a special cheer up breakfast.” Bill smiled, “Thanks.” _

 

_ The smell of cinnamon grew stronger as the pancakes sizzled on the pan.  Bill tapped his fingers on the counter not knowing what to say.  Mabel waltz around  the kitchen, spinning in circles. _

 

_ “ You do this every morning?” Bill asked, eyebrows rising. _

 

_ Mabel snorted, turning around the corner of the counter, swinging her arms around bill shoulder. _

 

_ “ Pretty much! It helps me get into the groove, I feel like I can conquer the world when I hum music! In fact, while don’t we listen to some music right now?” Mabel walked over to her speakers, she placed her IPod into them. Her eyes shone brightly as she picked out her morning playlist.  “ Viva La Vida by Coldplay” blasted through the speakers. _

 

_ Mabel danced back to the kitchen, smiling. Bill admired Mabel positive personality, but deep down Mabel was suffering as well.  _

__

_ “ Again, thanks for doing this Mabel...You know you don’t have to do this, right?” Bill whispered. _

 

_ Mabel stopped, glancing at the ground. “ Bill it’s fine, it’s no trouble at all.”   _

 

_ Walking over to the stove, mabel placed the cinnamon pancakes onto plates.  Bill watched mabel getting the pancakes ready to eat, his mouth watering.   _

 

_ “ I haven’t eaten anything since yesterday morning…. I guess stress and anxiety can do that..” _

 

_ Mabel laughed, handing Bill a plate. The cinnamon pancakes looked wonderful, “ I know I’ll be savoring every bite of this Mabel. “ Bill smiled. _

 

_ Grabbing a knife and fork, he dove into them, the flavors erupted into his mouth. The taste of cinnamon mixed into the batter was perfect. The whip cream with the chocolate shavings and strawberry gave it the perfect mix of sweetness to balance out the cinnamon. Mabel smiled, glad to see her friend enjoying her cooking, knowing that the food was getting Bill mind off of Dipper for now.  _

 

_  “ Do you have any plans for today bill?” Mabel asked, sitting down next to him.  Handing him a cup of tea, Bill shrugged. _

 

_ “ I’m not sure. I mean, I was planning on visiting Dipper, to see how he’s doing. But other then that, no.” _

 

_ Mabel nodded in response “ Okay. Well, you should probably leave around noon. It’s almost ten now. “ Bill drank his tea, nodding, the room was quiet for the rest of the morning.  _

 

_ Mabel walked around the apartment, wearing a pink t-shirt with light blue overalls. Paint spattered around the blue overalls, trailing around her chest and pants, her hair was tucked into a ponytail.  Bill sat on the couch, flipping through the channels.  He flipped onto the history channel, Bill rolled his eyes. _

 

_  “ Mabel, can humans really be this stupid? To believe in such complete nonsense?” _

 

_ Mabel blinked, “ Uh….To a degree, it counts on what you’re talking about.” Bill mumbled under his breath, turning off the tv. _

 

_ “ I should probably get going now. Thanks for letting me stay here mabel.” Mabel smiled, squirting colors onto her black paint palette. _

 

_ “ It’s no problem bill! Take care of dipper for me okay? And yourself.” _

 

_ Bill smiled, gathering his things. “ I will mabel, you can count on me.” Mabel smiled walking over to give Bill a hug. Bill wrapped his arms around mabel neck, pulling away from her. _

 

_ “ I gotta run! See ya shooting star!” He gave mabel a quick smile.  Bill rushed out the door, turning the corner and started down the stairs. His smile dimmed as he got to the parking lot, turning on his car, driving to the hospital.  The shadows darken in the parking lot. _

 

_ “ Bill, you really should just leave him.”  _ _ Daeva whispered. _

 

_ Bill sighed, “ Daeva I know you’re just looking out for me. But please just  _ **_leave_ ** _ me alone. “ _

 

_ Bill turned to passenger side facing him. “ Now get out of my car.  _ _ “  _

 

_ Daeva glared, stepping out of the car. Bill turned off his car, stepping out. Daeva watched him make his way into the hospital, frowning. _

 

_ “ Bill just please leave him, you would if you knew the pain that has to come ahead….” Daeva turned his back vanishing into the shadows. _

 

_ Emily smiled as Bill walked into the visiting area, “ Good morning Bill.” _

 

_ Bill gave a small smile, “ Good morning Emily.” Emily handed Bill the sign in sheet. Scribbling down his name, turning to take seat.  Bill glanced at the clock, the sound echoing throughout the room.  _

 

_  “ _ _ Bill, you can visit him now.” Emily said, “ He in room C305”.   _

 

_ Bill smiled, walking through the doors.  His heart pounding, slamming against his chest.  Machines echoed through the different halls, bouncing in Bill ears. Bill eyes wandered the walls, seeing pictures of flowers and nature photos.  _

 

_ The room numbers started to decrease as Bill turned around the corner, walking down the hall.  The photo’s hanging on the walls seemed to get darker as he traveled farther.  Reaching the end of the hall, turning looking at the room numbers. _

 

_ “Well, here it is...Room C305…” Bill whispered, reaching for the handle. His hand shaking slightly, gripping the handle, turning it. _

 

_ The room was dim, the tv flickering, curtains covering the windows.  Machines hooked into Dipper, beeping sounds echoing off the walls, with the tv faintly in the background.  Walking  _ _ laboriously over to Dipper’s bed, standing in front of him.   _

 

_ “Hey Dipper… I-I’m sorry… I wasn’t able to protect you...And now you’re here because of me….” Clenching his jaw, squeezing his eyes shut. Seeing Dipper motionless, lying on the bed destroyed him inside.  Leisurely opening one eye, opening both of them. _

 

_ “ I should probably go now, it’s not safe for me to be here….” Turning away from the bed, placing his hand in his pockets. _

 

_ Bill walked out the room, closing the door behind him. Making his way out of the hospital and into his car. Bill took a shaky breath, tears forming on the edges of his eyes. Tears streamed down his cheeks, landing on his pants. _

 

_ Bill hands ran through his hair, shaking trying to get control of himself.  Ten minutes passed, Bill stopped crying, staring at the steering wheel. Bill sighed, turning on the car and driving into town. _

 

_ The small town of gravity falls as grown big between the last time Dipper and Mabel has visited, new hotels and coffee shops were added throughout the town. But the most popular spot for Bill was the Greasy’s Diner.  _

 

_ The Greasy’s Diner was normally never packed on Wednesday mornings.  Pulling up to the parking lot, Bill took out his small traveler's bag, getting out of the car. The door bell ringed as he stepped inside, Lazy Susan smiled seeing Bill walking into the doors _ _.  _

 

_ Bill walked into the back of the diner, taking a seat. Placing his elbows onto the table, staring out into the window, oblivious of his surroundings.  _

 

_  “Hey sugar pie! How are you?” Lazy Susan asked walking over to Bill.   _

 

_ Bill jumped from her unannounced appearance, “ I’m doing fine, thank you for asking.” Bill stared at her, noticing that one of her eye’s seemed to be closed. He quickly glanced down, recognizing that he was staring at her.  _

 

_ Lazy Susan nodded, taking out her notepad that was tucked away in her white apron. _

 

_ “So sweet pea, what will it be today? We have a special on apple pie today! It’s only two fifty!” Bill smiled, looking at the menu.   _

 

_ “ I think I’ll have one black coffee, heavy on the milk and sugar please. And could you get me some apple pie?” _

 

_ Lazy Susan quickly scribbled down the order, “ Sure thing sweetie. I’ll be right back!” _

 

_ Turning around leaving Bill to his thoughts. He turned his head out the window again, staring at the pine trees swaying in the light breeze of the wind.  Lost in his thoughts, Bill hadn't noticed Lazy Susan place a steaming hot cup of coffee and apple pie in front of him. _

 

_ “Here you are sweetie!” _

 

_ Bill blinked, smiling nodding at her, “Thanks.” _

 

_ Lazy Susan smiled at him, walking back to the tables ahead of him.  Bill watched her walk away to the other customers, taking a bite of the pie. The warmth of sweet cinnamon apples filled his mouth, making him slouch a little in the booth.   _

 

_ Bill leaned over to his bag, taking out a black hardcover journal with a golden bookmark and a small golden pen. He flipped through his notes and started to write down his day in the journal.  _

 

_ Placing down his pen and closing his journal, he finished his pie and coffee. Bill placed his journal and pen away in his bag, standing up placing his money and a tip onto the table. _

 

_ Bill walked past Lazy Susan, “Thanks for the pie, it was wonderful.” _

 

_ Bill walked out the Greasy's Diner and into his car, turning it on, driving home to Dipper and his house. Pulling out of the parking lot turning, driving down a long dirt road. He drove deeper into the woods, making a turn. A small log cabin came into view, Bill parked his car. _

 

_ Taking the keys out of his pockets, unlocking the door and stepping inside. _

 

_ The smell of damp wood and smoky fire filled his lungs. The main room was small, having a coat rack with a small fire place in the corner of the room. Pictures of Bill and Dipper were  hanging above the fire-place, different color crystal gems hung in front of the windows, giving the room a multi color light. _

 

_ Slumping onto the chair near the fire, Bill rubbed his temples.  _ _ The fire crackled, sending small flakes of ashes out into the air, giving the room a warm comfort atmosphere.   _

 

_ Caffeine bursting through his veins, sighing he stood up, walking out of the back door. He looked around before moving bushes to reveal a narrow trail, he walked down the trail. The trail got narrower as the pine trees around him grew taller, casting long shadows. _

 

_ Bill ran his hand along the plants sticking out, letting the leafs trail along his skin. Reaching an old rusty gate, he pushed it opened. Bill walked up an old pair of stairs that were made out of stones, plants growing between the cracks. _

 

_ Reaching the top of the stairs, there was a opening between the trees. A small shack stood on the edge of a small lake. The sound of the gentle waves splashing against the stones of the sand. _

 

_ He walked over the edge of the lake, staring at the forest in front of him.  He sat down staring at the different types of stones in front of him, a triangular black pebble glimmered. _

 

_ Picking it up, the pebble was smooth as if it's been run through sandpaper. Smiling Bill place the pebble into his pocket.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter being so late, life sorta captured me by the brain with responsibilities and personal issues ^^;


	5. Chapter Five- Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill goes to the store to keep his mind off of Dipper. Bumping into an un-wanted pine's.

Chapter Five

  
  


_ Bill stared at the lake, placing himself down onto the rocky beach. The time traveling fast from being in awe of the beauty of the lake and it surrounding.  The sun barely glimmered over the small lake, skies darkened, twilight atmosphere waltzed the forest. Cries of the mystical creatures flooded the forest, tree’s swaying. _

 

_ The emerald lake glowing from the twilight light. Bill stood up, glancing at the shack. The mysterious shack creaked against the wind, the wind pounding on the windows. Moss crossed the rusted tin roof, mossy vines traveling down an old rain gauge pipe. The building of the shack was made out of old maple oak tree, the wood darkened from burns.  _

 

_ Bill walked inside, walls covered with maps of stars and plants. A long table was placed in the corner of the room, covered with notes and books with information about stars patterns scribbled down into them. Walking over to the desk, he got out an old book. The book had a black leather around it, small white drops splattered onto it showing the different constellations.  _

 

_  He flipped it opened and started to look through the book, bill ran his fingers over the printed constellations, examining them. He flipped the page landing on the big dipper, notes were scribbled onto the constellation. He glazed over the notes, noticing that it had become hard to read. Bill looked out the window, night crept across the forest. Standing up, he left the shack, heading back home. _

 

* * *

  
  


_ The sun shone brightly through the curtains, Bill blinked a few times, shielding his eyes from the sunlight. Groaning Bill stood up, grabbing his black robe and reading glasses. He stepped out of his room, walking to the end of the hall into the kitchen. _

 

_ “Morning pine tree!” Bill said, only to get the birds chirping in response, he frowned remembering that Dipper was still in the Hospital. He walked out the back door, shivering as he walked down the driveway to get the newspaper. Huffing, “ Stupid newspaper people. Too damn lazy to ride their bike or car up to the house and back," he mumbled picking up the paper. _

 

_ Bill walked back to the house with the newspaper under his arm. He set the newspaper onto the table, turning to make himself a cup of coffee. Sitting down with his coffee, Bill placed his reading glasses on and began reading the comics. _

 

_ “ I need to keep myself occupied, I guess we could use more food….” Bill thought, placing his mug into the sink. _

 

_ Glancing at the pantry he opened it to find little food stocked away. Bill closed the pantry and grabbed his keys. It was a ten-minute drive to get to the SuperMarket. Bill walked into the Snacks aisle, browsing the different type of snacks. He picked up a box of “Chipackerz," placing them into his basket. He walked down a bit, scanning the different types of snacks before stumbling into a cart.   _

 

_ “ Sorry! Didn’t mean to ram my cart into you.” Bill looked up to see Stanley Pines standing in front of him.  _

 

_ “ oh, hey Stan! It’s okay. You didn’t hurt me. It was my fault for not paying attention and running into you.” Stan nodded, moving his cart back so there was space between Bill. “ So, how's you been?” Stan asked, reaching for a pack of Doritos.  _

 

_ “ I’m doing all right, how about you?” Bill asked, resting his arms on Stan cart. Gesturing that he wasn’t going to move anytime soon.  _

 

_ “ I’m doing okay, I mean besides worrying about my brother going monster hunting and all. Which reminds me, how Dipper? I haven’t spoken to him in a while, is he here with you?”  _

 

_ Bill's heart skip a beat, “ He's at home, he’s fine. I better go before he starts to call me.” Bill got off the cart and started heading down to the frozen food aisle.  _

 

_ Stan turned watching him go, feeling uneasy. He shrugged it off and continued shopping. Bill sighed, he felt horrible for lying to pine’s family about what happened. Surely they would get the news by now, thanks to the news or something. Gathering everything Bill needed, he walked off to the self-check out. He walked out of the store, glancing behind his shoulder making sure Stan wasn’t following him.  _

 

_ ‘ I need to keep myself occupied….Maybe I can try to cook dinner, I hope Dipper doesn’t kill me if I burn the house down.’ Bill thought walking to his car.  He placed his shopping bags into the back of the car, stepping inside.  Something disturbed Bill, ever since Dipper had been attacked by the monster, Daeva appeared. He frowned thinking about possibilities on why Daeva was here, besides checking up on him. He knew that he would somehow try and get him back.   _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being so late and short. Somethings personal family issues happened over the past two months, and school been bitting me in the ass. So I haven't had much motivation to write or time. But I have to warn you guys... Shit hits the fan in the next two or so chapters.


	6. Chapter Six- Drip Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill isn't having a very good day when visiting Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm really sorry about the long pause. A lot (and by a lot i mean a lot.) of personal family issues happened since April....So let's just say 2016 spring/summer been really hard for me emotionally and mentally.... The good news is that school is out, for that means more chapters hopefully.

**Chapter Six-**

 

_Weeks passed as Bill tried to find activities to keep him distracted. Bill began to become fatigued. Daeva hasn’t dropped by within weeks, concerning  Bill that he might has something up his sleeve._

_Still unease, Bill visited Dipper a few days a week, bring Dippers favorite books to read to him, or paranormal activities thats happening around the town. When he visits, Mabel always texts Bill if one of the Stan twins are visiting._  


_Bill woke up to the birds chirping, rolling out of bed. He got dressed, walking to the kitchen he pulled out his travel mug. Waiting for the water to boil, Bill pulled out his phone and checked his messages._

_The sun shone through the window onto the stove, the water steaming. Once Bill had everything ready, he walked out of the house and to his car. He glanced at the windshield, a yellow sticky note was placed in the whippers. Bill reached for the note, flipping it opened._

 

_“ Don’t go Cipher, you’re going to regret this. Trust me, a storm is brewing.” - Daeva_

 

_Bill glared at the note, crumbling it into a ball. He threw it to the ground and got inside his car, sighing. He shook his head, clearing himself of bad thoughts._

_“Maybe he’s right…. I can feel the electric energy rising…” Bill thought to himself as he pulled into the guest parking lot._

_Bill got out his book bag, heading to Dipper room. He walked into the room, the tv was mute, machines beeped. He pulled up a chair next to Dipper and placed his book bag next to him. Placing his hand onto Dippers, squeezing it. Bill weakly smiled as he pulled out the new papers he had collected over the past week._

_“ Alright pine tree, let's see what type of mythical monsters was on the loose this time,” he flipped opened to the top stories. His eye’s scrolling through the paper, laughing to himself. “Nothing new that we haven’t handled yet pine tree, but I’m sure we’ll find something worth a challenge.”_

_Bill chuckled, placing the newspaper back into his bag. He sat listening to the machines beep, nurses shoes clicking down the hall. “ I’m sorry you have hear me like this Dipper, that’s if you can even hear what I’m saying right now…”_

_Bill knew that some people were able to hear what people were saying, even if they were unresponsive. Bill’s head was lost in his thoughts, he blinked at he felt his phone start to buzz._

_He reached into his pocket, his phone blew up with text messages from Mabel, all saying the same thing, “ FORD IS COMING, GET OUT OF THERE!!!” “HURRY, I’M ALREADY ON MY WAY!”_

_Bill’s eyes widen, the text messages were first sent at ten minutes before he noticed the buzzing. Bill jumped out of his chair as he heard footsteps, grabbing his book bag. Ford stood in the doorway, Bill blinked slowly, backing away from the bed._

_“ F-Ford, listen, I was just visiting him. I swear-“ Bill vision blurred, he felt the wind knocked out of him. Ford tackled him onto the floor, wrestling him to the ground._

_“ What have you done to my nephew cipher?! I know you had something to do with it!”_

_Bill gasped, “ I…. Didn't… do…anything…” He grabbed ford shoulders, pushing him off of him, kicking Ford in the stomach, squirming away. Ford reached into his pocket, his hand hovering a pouch._

_“ Cipher, you better tell me the truth or I swear I’ll send you to another dimension you’ve never heard of.” His eyes narrowing. Bill huffed, using the window to help him up. He rubbed his neck, glaring._

_“ I’ve been to every dimension there ever was, so there’s never been a dimension I haven’t been too. I told you, I didn’t do anything! We went monster hunting a month ago!"_

_And Ford’s hand inched closer to the pouch, “ A monster attacked us, you should be thanking me. If it wasn’t for me your nephew would have been dead.” Bill replied, crossing his arms._

_Ford hand lowered, “ Really?” Bill nodded, “ Yes, now if you’ll excuse me. I need to get home to get rid of this disgusting bruise off my neck.”_

_Bill sneered, walking past him. Ford glared, grabbing Bill wrist. “_

_What do you want now Sixers?”_

_Ford reached into his pocket before grabbing a strange purple salt, “ Trust no one cipher..”_

_Ford slammed Bill onto the ground, ripping off his eye patch. “ Tell me the truth Cipher! I know you’re lying!”_

_Bill growled, “ I fucking told you already, I’m telling the truth!” Ford slammed his hand onto Bill eye, letting the salt sprinkle down into Bill eye. Bill eyes widen, he screamed in pain, grabbing his face._

_Ford stood up huffing, “ Now tell me cipher, tell me happened And I might get rid of the salt if you tell me the truth…” Bill gasped, his eye burned, he started to see stars._

_“Ford? Bill?”_

_Ford glanced up, “M-Mabel, sweetie.”_

_Ford raised his hand, reaching for her. Mabel glanced down, covering her mouth. “ Bill? Oh my god bill!” She rushed to his side._

_“What the hell happened to you?” Ford grabbed Mabel arm moving her away from Bill._

_“ Mabel don’t get near him! He the reason why Dipper in here.” Ford hissed, Mabel blinked. “What? I know that, but ford he was the one who brought Dipper here!”_

_Mabel helped Bill up. Bill was still holding his face, his eyes glowing red. “ Listen here-”_

_Mabel glanced at Bill, “ Ford I’m telling the truth, Bill saved Dipper! I was the first one he contacted when he got here.”_

_Ford glared at Bill then to Mabel, “ But- how do you know he isn’t lying, mabel! Maybe he was the one to hurt Dipper.” Ford yelled, his voice becoming more threatening._

_“Because I trust him and I don't hold any grudges like you do! “ Mabel bit her lip, she hated fighting with Ford. Bill sat on a chair, holding his eye._

_” Hey, I love a good fight don't get me wrong, but I-.” “You stay out of this Cipher!!!” Ford snapped, Bill glared at him._

_Mabel looked between the two of them, feeling the hate radiate off of them._

_“ Well, I appreciate your concerns uncle ford, but I can take care of myself.” Mabel smiled point to arms, “ Besides, if anyone does try to threaten me, I’ll kick their ass.”_

_Ford glanced at her, sighing. Bill stood up, placing his hand on mabel shoulder, “ But we should be going now, I’ve got things to mess around with, Mabel got her art experiments to do._

_“ Mabel glanced at Bill before walking out the door, Bill smiled at Ford. He snatched his eye patch from Ford’s hand, exiting. Ford glared as he saw Bill leave._

_Ford sighed, taking a seat next to dipper. “ How did life become so complicated….” whispering._

 

* * *

  


_Bill placed on his eye patch, anger spread across his face. “ What a stubborn old man, not listening to a damn word I say.”_

_Bill huffed walking into the waiting room to see mabel near the exit. “ What did he do to your eye?” Mabel asked, hesitating to touch his eye. Bill frown, rubbing his face. “ He placed some weird salt into my left eye. It burns like hell and I couldn’t get a good look at what it was.”_

_They walked out into the parking lot, gray clouds formed. “ Is there anything I can do to help? I could drive to the shack and see if I can find anything.” Mabel asked, pausing at crosswalk, Bill shook his head._

_“ Nah, it’s fine. I have some books I can look through.” Mabel opened her mouth but paused, “ Well, if you need any help I’ll be more than happy to visit.” Bill nodded, “ Thanks Mabel. I should get going, it’s almost noon and I can spend my time looking for a healing spell.”_

_He walked down the road and to his car. Snarling he slammed his fist into the driver's wheel, “ Damn it. Daeva was right.” sighing. Parking his car, Bill got out and walked to his little star shack. He opened the door, sitting down._

_His eyes scanned the shelves of books. Reaching forward he pick out a small black book, blood red markings surrounding the edges. Flipping through the pages he searched for anything to help him. His eye’s watering from the pain, cursing under his breath._

_Book after book were tossed over his shoulder, Bill growled. The pain was increasing, hissing, his nails striking the old wooden table. He growled, sighing, he turned. Rain sprinkled down onto the roof of the shack, as he walked into the cabin._

_He yawned as he grabbed a blanket off of the chair, wrapping it around his shoulders. He walked into the kitchen, setting a tea kettle onto the stove, letting the water boil._

_He looked out the window in front of the sink, watching drops of water hit the window. The gray storm clouds rolled past the trees. Bill sighed, leaning his back against the counter. Thunder boomed throughout the sky, making the earth shake. The tea kettle steamed, little a high pitch screech echo._

_Bill turned, grabbing the kettle. He poured the hot water into the mug, letting the tea settle. Once the tea has settled he placed two spoonfuls of sugar into the tea, with a small dab of milk._

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to be uploading a new chapter every saturday if i have time! If i dont upload anything on a saturday, that probably means im busy with school work. Or I just forgot. ^^'


End file.
